


Last Christmas

by ey_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biology, F/F, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Multi, University, Veterinary Medicine, Winter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ey_oikawa/pseuds/ey_oikawa
Summary: Kageyama e Hinata se conhecem na faculdade mas não mantém contato. Durante a época de Natal, Tobio perde alguém muito importante, fazendo-o desprezar a data comemorativa. Por coincidência, reencontra alguém, justo naquela época do ano, agora, hinata está determinado a fazer com que tobio goste do Natal novamente.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majulebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majulebs/gifts).



> Eu sei que o Natal está um pouco longe mas fazer o que ahhahaha  
> Desculpa qualquer erro revisei isso com sono ajahahah

****

**_# Universidade Karasuno  
_ ** Há alguns anos:

__

— Olá! Sou Shōyō Hinata, sou aluno de Medicina Veterinária da Karasuno, estou aqui para te auxiliar — diz o ruivo 

__

__

— Ah, oi! Sou Tobio Kageyama, aluno de biologia da Universidade Aoba Johsai, gostaria de saber o local para o simpósio de gestão ambiental e biodiversidade — respondeu o moreno

__

__

Hinata o ajudou a chegar ao seu destino e após o término do simpósio ele o convidou para lanchar em algum lugar próximo, conversaram, se seguiram em uma rede social qualquer, e voltaram a se encontrar algumas vezes em ocasiões do tipo mas nada muito sério, não tinham uma amizade — muito menos uma parceria — e com o passar dos anos eles perderam totalmente o contato.

__

**# Atualmente  
** _— Início de Dezembro_

_Eu não suporto o Natal. As músicas chatas. A falsidade. Decoração exagerada! As filas! Tudo!  
E, como o universo me ama, para não dizer o oposto, meu aniversário é dia 22 de Dezembro, castigo maior que esse não há! _

Esse era o pensamento de Kageyama, se você está se perguntando se ele sempre foi assim, ou se ele não tem motivo para ser desse modo, está muito enganado. Os pais de Tobio eram empresários que viviam em viagens de negócios, então, seu avô cuidava dele e de sua irmã mais velha, Miwa. 

Seu avô era fã do Natal, considerava essa época do ano uma de suas favoritas, e como o aniversário de seu neto era próximo da data o mimava bastante não importava sua idade. Quando Tobio completou 19 anos Miwa casou com Alisa e agora elas moram na Rússia, mas continuam mantendo contato.

Porém, no dia 20 de Dezembro do ano passado o avô deles veio a falecer, todos compareceram ao velório — Tobio recebeu a notícia quando estava trabalhando no laboratório; seu avô tinha tido uma complicação no Hospital.

Kageyama pediu para não fazerem nada em seu aniversário de 22 anos e apesar de tentar esconder seus sentimentos ao máximo, ele passou o dia chorando enquanto abraçava sua irmã. O Natal foi silencioso — ou melhor, deveria ser — ele ouvia as conversas sem sentido das pessoas, viu os presentes caríssimos que serviam para mostrar superioridade, e tudo o que Tobio queria não era possível ser colocado em uma caixa com um laço colorido.

— Kageyama? — pergunta Kuroo, seu companheiro de _escritório_ e também biólogo da Companhia Fukurodani. 

— Desculpa, estava perdido em meus pensamentos — respondeu enquanto sentava em sua cadeira e ligava o computador.

A Companhia Fukurodani financiava e realizava vários tipos de pesquisa, lá trabalhavam biólogos, engenheiros, biomédicos, farmacêuticos e etc.

— Enfim, como estava dizendo você também se canditadou a auxiliar alguns projetos, certo?! — questionava Kuroo enquanto girava em sua cadeira.

_Ah, os projetos.. Tobio queria se manter bem ocupado em Dezembro então quando viu que certos projetos precisavam de auxílio ele colocou seu nome — não tinha muita preferência, mas ele não era muito bom com animais._

— Sim, eu coloquei! Espero que apareça algo para mim. — respondeu enquanto clicava na opção e-mail no computador.

— Fui verificar meu e-mail e já chegou, vou auxiliar um tal de Kozume e um tal de Tsukishima, engenharia florestal e engenharia de petróleo e gás, achei bem interessante a ideia deles e ambos tem pós graduação, e pelo que pesquisei em algumas redes sociais eles são bem bonitos! 

— São áreas interessantes e parece envolver meio ambiente e eu gosto disso, Kuroo você não muda mesmo espero que arrume alguém logo e pare de me convidar para os lugares !

— Realmente, mas vai ser diferente e é por isso que é legal, e você sabe que eu ainda vou ficar te perturbando, né?! Kageyama você ainda sabe o que significa "Socializar"? Que eu saiba você quase nunca se interessou por alguém, só sei que você é gay por causa do ruivinho que você me disse uma vez.

— Eu sei o que é, e nem eu lembrava dele! Ele nem deve saber que eu existo ainda.

— Ele deve saber e uma dia você sairá da Starbucks e o encontrará! — diz Kuroo como se narrase uma história.

— Pare de ler fanfic no AO3 e de tentar transformar minha vida em fanfic e termine seu artigo! 

— Desculpa rei! — responde rindo e começa a fazer o que outro disse.

Kageyama entra em seu e-mail e verifica que há uma nova mensagem

[Para Tobio Kageyama]

Projeto: Animais Silvestres e sua Preservação no Brasil  
Médico Veterinário: Shōyō Hinata  


Ah, animais… Oi universo eu sei que você me odeia! Hinata? Espera, Hinata Boke?

Tobio bufa

— O que foi agora? É tão ruim? Você não estava aceitando qualquer coisa 

— Bem, eu estava mas é sobre animais Silvestre e quer saber a culpa é sua e das suas fanfics — diz Kageyama com o tom de voz levemente alterado 

— Cara, você não foi arranhado por um gato esses tempos? E, eu não fiz nada

— Sim, eu fui! E eu acho que quem pediu auxílio foi o _ruivinho_

— Boa sorte e não acredito — Kuroo ri como uma hiena, era o que Tobio achava — eu vou escrever uma fic disso mais tarde!— disse e voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho. 

= Aceitar: [ x ] sim

Enviar: ✓

__

Eu odeio Dezembro!

__

**#Na mesma semana**

Alguns dias passaram e Kageyama iria encontrar Hinata, e isso o estava deixando nervoso e para "melhorar" a situação Miwa continuava enviavando várias mensagens — das ignorava.

Chegando no trabalho ele viu uma pessoa de costas, uma pele levemente bronzeada, cabelo ruivo... com certeza era ele.

— Hinata? Shōyō Hinata? — pergunta kageyama se aproximando

— Oh, sabia que era você! Quando vi seu nome me lembrei imediatamente de você _bakayama!_ — disse sorrindo

Hinata era como uma luz que iluminava tudo e todos ao seu redor, sempre foi assim… e Kageyama não queria luz no momento — queria afundar em sua, falsa, solidão.

— Bem, vamos entrar e discutir o projeto? — perguntou Kageyama rapidamente, ele não sabia o que responder a Hinata

— Vamos sim, mostrem sua sala.

Kageyama foi como seu guia pela Fukurodani, e ao chegar na sala percebeu que Kuroo não estava — deveria estar juntos da dupla de engenheiros, pensa.

— Está em análise certo?! — pergunta Tobio gesticulando que Hinata poderia sentar na cadeira desocupada de Kuroo 

— Sim está! Durante meu tempo no Brasil pude observar o quão linda e prejudicada é a fauna de lá, e nesse tempo pude ter ideias de como ajudar os animais que sofreram e como previnir que outros se machuquem, principalmente na Amazônia, depois quero expandir para a Região Norte como um todo, pelo Nordeste e assim por diante por todo o país, é um projeto bem ambicioso eu sei mas não posso ver tudo isso. nem ao menos tentar mudar essa realidade. É algo muito complexo que só com pessoas da minha área não será possível, por isso escolhi "você"! !

Kageyama entendia esse sentimento, era especializado em Biologia Ambiental, e tinha essa vontade de Hinata, recebeu muito apoio de sua família, principalmente de seu avô.

— Kageyama? Bakayama? 

— Hinata, desculpa! — disse Tobio — eu vou te ajudar como puder, gostei da ideia é de meu agrado!

— Aww Obrigado de verdade! A gente pode ficar se encontrado aqui? ou podemos ir em nossas casas? Pois vamos discutir muitas coisas antes de realmente começar a trabalhar de fato, é triste fazer isso em época de Natal mas é necessário!

Tobio ignorou essa última parte da conversa, pois ele escolheu isso justamente para ignorar o Natal.

— Pode ser, estou de acordo

— Certo vamos trocar números! Isso parace nostálgico, não?! 

Kageyama concorda

****

Na outra semana:

****

Kageyama estava indo até a casa de hinata, que era um apartamento próximo ao centro da cidade, ou seja, ele viu muita decoração natalina ao longo do caminho. E, chegando ao destino, estacionou seu carro e seguiu até a portaria que o deixaram entrar, bateu na porta de Shōyō e viu uma guirlanda na porta — certo ele gostava de natal era algo de se esperar, pensa — e assim que Hinata abriu a porta e disse para o biólogo entrar, este ficou em choque, o pequeno apartamento estava muito decorado, era organizando não era algo feio mas Tobio se perguntava qual a necessidade, a árvore era média com piscas piscas brancos, tinha alguns detalhes de neve falsa, o balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha estava com vários enfeites, o tapete da sala era vermelho com detalhes brancos (fazendo referência a neve), o sofá tinha uma manta de natal e vários outros detalhes que deixaram Tobio sem reação.

— Bakayama?! Pode ficar no sofá — diz o ruivo

Tobio saiu do transe é foi em direção a sala, Shōyō perguntou a Kageyama se ele aceitava algo, mas o moreno nega — mesmo assim Shōyō entrega um copo de água — depois o veterinário pega seu notebook e eles começaram a organizar as ideias; já passam mais de 3 horas Hinata resolveu fazer brigadeiro, uma das coisas que ele mais amou conhecer no Brasil, e combinava super bem com o clima frio que estava fazendo. Enquanto fazia brigadeiro eles conversaram sobre trivialidades da vida, faculdade, vida das irmãs... depois ficaram falando sobre o tempo de Hinata no Brasil, suas experiências e o fato dele falar muito bem português e até tentou ensinar algumas frases para Kageyama; falou de como não queria organizar esse projeto na época do Natal mas era algo de "agora ou nunca" pois como estava em análise: todo tempo era precioso.

Kageyama disse que para ele tanto faz, e Hinata ficou curioso sobre isso mas optou por esperar por outro momento para perguntar. Já estava bem tarde quando Tobio foi embora — eles combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte na Fukurodani — e assim que chegou em sua casa viu mensagens de sua irmã sobre o Natal e outras coisas, ele respondeu que estava em um projeto muito importante e que  
não tinha muito tempo para isso.

**#**

Já no dia seguinte, Hinata chega mais cedo na Companhia e é encaminhando até a sala 9 — Kuroo & Kageyama.

Assim que chega, Kuroo quem abre a porta:

— Oi, sou Tetsurou Kuroo, divido essa sala com Kageyama, pode entrar — disse 

— Olá, sou Shōyō Hinata — respondeu entrando.

No tempo curto de conversa, enquanto esperavam o outro biólogo chegar, Hinata descobriu algumas coisas:  
Tobio não era bom com animais;  
Ele era muito organizado;  
Sua irmã era casada com uma modelo (ele soube ontem mas tudo bem)  
O aniversário de Tobio é dia 22 (ele lembrava disso)  
Ele não estava saindo frequentemente com os amigos  
O avô dele morreu ano passado — fazendo com que ele mudasse da água pro vinho praticamente (isso ele não sabia)

Assim que Tobio chegou, cumprimentou ambos, e logo foi pegar os formulários necessários com Hinata, este que foi até às áreas de medicina veterinaria, fazer algumas pesquisas; e Kageyama terminava seu trabalho sobre desmatamento. 

Como só Tobio tinha carro, Hinata o esperou para eles irem juntos até a casa de Kageyama, que era a casa do seu avô, seu turno terminava às 17h.

Chegando lá Shōyō fez algumas observações: era uma casa média com um quintal e um jardim, na porta nenhum enfeite natalino — e ao entrar muito menos — os móveis eram de tons preto e branco, algumas fotos de família perto da televisão, na cozinha eletrodomésticos de mesma cor e nada absolutamente NADA de natal — para alguém que fazia aniversário em Dezembro era algo um pouco decepcionante, mas não comentou nada, pois lembrou das palavras de Kuroo.

— Eu disse que não gostava do Natal — disse Tobio observando os olhos atentos de Hinata e fechando a porta e indo até a cozinha, o ruivo pergunta se algum dia ele já gostou do Natal ele respondeu que sim  
mas que era para eles pararem de enrolar pois tinham trabalho para fazer; assim seguiu até o resto da noite. 

No meio de tantos formulários, pesquisas, teses e etc eles resolveram parar para comer algo e Hinata achou que era o momento certo para fazer algumas perguntas:

— Então, por que você não gosta mais do Natal? 

— Acho que eu não tem motivo exato para isso, apenas parei de gostar — disse pegando pratos no armário.

— Oh! Senhor biólogo, estás me dizendo que não tem explicação? algo sem motivo mesmo? — questiona fazendo uma feição engraçada.

Tobio franze a testa e faz beicinho:

— Era o feriado favorito do meu avô e ele faleceu ano passado nessa época do ano, então não é algo muito bom para mim, pois tudo me lembra ele, as coisas que fazia, o que ele gostava de ouvir, a gente passava o dia inteiro decorando a casa às vezes...

— Meus sentimentos! 

— Obrigado!

Nesse tempo em silêncio, Kageyama se pergunta porque ele falou tão sincero para alguém, que apesar de conhecer não era próximo dele, demorou muito para falar isso para Miwa, que é sua irmã, e para Kuroo também. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelas palavras de Hinata:

— Entendi! Mas foram bons momentos, né?! Não podes simplesmente ignorar o Natal e seu aniversário que está perto também.

— Como você sabe do meu aniversário? — pergunta 

— Eu lembrava da época da faculdade mas Kuroo confirmou

— Ah! Entendo… esse ser…

— Ele é legal e parece se preocupar com você. 

— Eu sei disso, ele é um bom amigo e já me ajudou bastante… ah, eu não gosto do meu aniversário também.

Hinata deu um tapa nele brincando e disse:

— Você insultou o espírito natalino e de aniversário em um curto espaço de tempo, como consegue ser assim?

— Não existe espírito de aniversario boke!

— Existe sim e ele está magoado com você bakayama! — Shōyō diz implicando 

— Boke Hinata boke! — e começaram a rir, e o clima que estava tenso agora está mais leve.

— Bem, eu como um ser de muita luz e bondade — disse Shōyō colocando a mão em seu peito — vou te levar sábado ao shopping!

— Não! Não! — resmunga Kageyama

— Ah, nosso trabalho vai ser muito bom! Mesmo se a gente fugir um pouco dele! Somos incríveis juntos!!

— Eu não vou mais ao shopping perto de natal! Está cheio de coisas natalinas!

— Uai, é por isso mesmo que eu vou levar você! — disse sorrindo

— Eu não tenho escolha, né?! 

— Não mesmo e chamo Kuroo para ajudar caso necessário.

Kageyama bufa mas concorda, Hinata fica satisfeito! Por mais que seja algo "doloroso" para o moreno, era algo que ele gostava e se fechar para isso poderia fazer muito mal.

**#**

O resto da semana passou rápido, eles continuaram alternando de casas e hinata ia influenciando, não tão sutilmente, a decoração da casa de Kageyama — que já tinha uma pequena quirlanda na porta e pisca pisca no rack da televisão, era um começo pensava Shōyō.

O final de semana chegou e com ele a ida dos dois ao shopping, foram andando pois não era tão longe da casa de Hinata, e Kageyama com certeza ia reclamar do quão difícil ia ser estacionar. E, chegando lá o ruivo sorri ao ver a linda decoração e Kageyama…

Pessoas tirando fotos em todos os lugares possíveis, roupas extravagantes, muitas sacolas, crianças... ele não se dava muito bem com crianças — plantas são mais legais — músicas chatas que só o Natal proporciona, pessoas, Natal, pessoas, mais coisas de Natal.. era uma amostra grátis do inferno, _ok.. talvez eu esteja exagerando, pensa._

— Vem Kags, vamos andar! 

— Como você pretende que eu consiga andar, você é baixo mas já me viu? — pergunta Kageyama sorrindo, e Hinata o bate de leve.

Shōyō guia o moreno por todo o shopping até chegar na área especial de Natal onde era possível ver os olhos de hinata brilharem — Kageyama gostava de ver a felicidade de Hinata desde da primeira vez que o viu mas ele não ia falar isso para o ruivo... seria estranho, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu esconder o leve sorriso ao pensar nisso — Hinata começou a tirar fotos do local e tirou uma de Kageyama que olhava distraído para a decoração, Shōyō não sabia o motivo do singelo sorriso mas ele tem quase certeza que é porque alguém caiu ou algo do tipo; Tobio percebeu que Hinata tirou uma foto sua e tentou pegar o celular das mãos dele mas foi em vão pois ele saiu correndo até a árvore de Natal e Kageyama teve que o seguir — talvez o Natal não seja tão ruim como ano passado.

Depois, eles foram até a área do Papai Noel e Hinata perguntou, brincando, se ele tinha alguma carta para entregar e tobio disse não mas quando criança entregava e era sempre uma bola de vôlei. Hinata riu e disse que sempre pedia a mesma coisa; Tobio pensou em fazer algum comentário sobre a altura de Shōyō e o ajudante do Papai Noel mas preferiu ficar em silêncio.

O ruivo foi até uma loja de esporte comprar uma bola de vôlei nova, ele deixou a sua na antiga casa, mas quando viram a fila Tobio implorou para que ele pudesse mudar de ideia e que faria qualquer coisa para eles não entrassem naquela fila, hinata riu muito mas aceitou os termos, Tobio disse que tinha uma bola que ganhou ano passado mas que não teve coragem de abrir pois era presente de seu avô, Hinata disse que não tinha problema ele não abrir, mas como era uma promessa Kageyama disse que quando chegassem na casa do moreno ele abriria o presente.

Mas antes disso eles resolveram comer algo, algum doce ou algo que tivesse a menor fila; Hinata queria ver o coral mas Kageyama disse que sua cota de natal estava no limite, só que ao chegar perto da casa do ruivo havia um coral então eles ficaram lá — alguns cantavam muito mal mas outros nem tanto e hinata cantarolava algumas músicas e isso fazia o coração do kageyama ficar um pouco estranho.

Ao chegarem na parta do estacionamento do apartamento de Hinata eles entraram no carro rumo a casa de Tobio, ao chegar lá Kageyama vai até o sótão pegar o presente.

Kageyama era o tipo de pessoa que escondia seus sentimentos o máximo mas naquele momento era como se ele estivesse naquele dia de novo — dia que estava lutando para esquecer — mas tentou não pensar nisso e sim no tempo que estava passando com hinata porque estava sendo bom, muito bom, o fez lembrar quando o seu avô levava sua irmã e ele para tirar fotos com o papai noel e coisas assim, que ele ficava horas na fila por causa de uma maldita bola de vôlei e outras coisas para Miwa.

E lá estava Tobio indo até a sala, sentou no chão para abrir seu último presente, com ajuda de Hinata. E, assim que abriu viu uma bola de vôlei e um bilhete, que Kageyama decidiu ler mais tarde, Hinata não perguntou sobre.

Eles foram até o quintal, que estava coberto de neve, e tentaram jogar vôlei, trocaram alguns passes e caíram muitas vezes! Fazia tempo que Kageyama não ria com tanta facilidade.

Estava muito tarde, era quase 00h, e Kageyama disse que poderia levar Hinata até seu apartamento ou ele poderia dormir no antigo quarto de Miwa que estava desocupado, Hinata concordou em ficar — Kageyama emprestou para Hinata suas roupas: uma blusa com alguns detalhes de variadas tintas, escrito biologia e uma calça moletom preta; ficou um pouco grande em Hinata mas tudo bem.

Kageyama disse que ia tomar um banho também, ele já havia preparado algo para eles comerem. Shōyō estava na cozinha, e passaram alguns minutos e percebeu que alguém estava ligando para Tobio.

[Miwa] Vídeo Chamada

— Kageyama! Sua irmã está ligando pra você! — grita Hinata

Kageyama, que estava em seu quarto terminando de se vestir, responde que era para ele desligar mas Hinata aperta no botão errado e atende a videochamada!

__

— Finalmente Tobio Kag- espera, quem é você? — questiona Miwa

__

Tobio reconhecendo a voz da irmã e grita:

— Hinata Boke! Você consegue fazer cirurgias em animais mas não sabe apertar o botão certo??

— Bakayama!!! 

__

— O que está acontecendo? Cadê meu irmão?

__

__

Como aparentemente não iria ser respondida ela começou a observar a situação:  
1: Era tarde no Japão  
2: O garoto ruivo estava usando uma blusa de Tobio  
3: Ele o chamou de Bakayama?  
4: Ele estava na cozinha?  
5: Cirurgia? Esse não importava muitao

__

__

— Tobio, você está namorando e não me diz nada? Que raios de irmão é você? Alisa meu amor vem ver o namorado do Kags!

__

Hinata quase deixa o telefone cair quando ouviu a palavra namorado — Hinata gostava de Tobio desde quando viu em sua universidade mas isso era MUITA coisa para ele — se eles fossem amigos o ruivo já estaria satisfeito!

Alisa aparece na videochamada e acena para Hinata, que acena de volta com um sorriso nervoso.Tobio chega e pega o seu celular das mãos de Hinata, ele estava com uma toalha envolta em seu pescoço

— O que foi Miwa? Ah, Oi Alisa!

As duas estavam analisando a cena com um sorriso no rosto.

__

— Você está namorando e não me diz nada?! Acha isso justo?

__

Tobio congela mas volta rápido

— Ele não é meu namorado Miwa, estou fazendo um projeto que te disse com ele

__

— Ah, biologia e química — diz Alisa, Miwa e Hinata riem, Kageyama ruboriza.

__

— Não Miwa, é sobre animais e silvestres e-

__

— Ué, os animais nem gostam de você — responde a irmã

__

— Foi para isso que vc ligou cacete? — perguntou Kageyama indo em direção da sala 

__

— Eita, calma aí nervosinho era sobre o natal.. mas vejo que você está ocupado.. ah, aquilo perto da televisão? é um pisca pisca? 

__

— sim, ele colocou lá — diz Tobio apontando para Hinata

__

— Aww, obrigada por isso cuide bem do meu Grinch Hinata! Bom trabalho meus amores! — assim ela desligou 

__

Hinata começou a ri e se deitou no sofá. Kageyma pediu desculpas pela sua irmã e cunhada, Shōyō diz que tudo bem que que sua irmãzinha teria feito a mesma coisa provavelmente.

Eles jantam e Tobio mostra onde ele iria dormir, mas eles não conseguiram dormir tranquilamente, a conversa de Miwa os abalou, apesar de já terem se conhecido eles não eram amigos próximos, eram parceiros de pesquisa e só, só…

No dia seguinte, Hinata acordou mais cedo para prepara o café da manhã e assim que Tobio acordou disse que não era necessário, mas o ruivo diz que era o mínimo, e Hinata diz que é para ele se arrumar adequadamente que eles iam sair, eles vão até a casa de Hinata para que ele pudesse se arrumar também.

Eles vão até a "Vila Encantada", Tobio ri do nome, era um local onde tem várias apresentações de dança e coisas do tipo: natalino!

Tobio gostava do natal, mas era mais fácil fingir que odiava do que aceitar sentir tudo aquilo de novo — ele estava se divertindo com Hinata mas e depois? Hinata realiza o trabalho, vai embora? para o Brasil de novo? e no próximo natal? sozinho novamente? Ele não prenderia Shōyō a ele, seu sonho merecia ser realizado.

Kageyama não poderia se apegar a mais ninguém, perder mais alguém… Ele não aguentaria..

Hinata observa a mudança repetinda de Tobio e começa a perceber que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia desde do início. Então, diz que eles vão apenas em mais um local e já poderiam ir embora.

Vão até um rinque de patinação, entram juntos e como ambos não sabiam a patinar tão bem eles entram de mãos dadas — como apoio.

— Desculpa — murmura Hinata

— Por que? -

— Por te colocar nessa situação, eu gosto do natal e ver alguém que não gosta me deixa um pouco triste, e eu sei que você gostava antes, mas passou por momentos difíceis, o luto é um momento delicado e acho que exagerei; então por isso te peço desculpas Tobio! — disse evitando contado visual com o moreno enquanto patinavam

Kageyama não sabia como reagir com Hinata falando seu nome; no início ele estava um pouco inquieto com as coisas que estava participando mas ele gostava só estava com medo... mas antes que Tobio pudesse responder algo, Hinata se desequilibra mas o moreno é rápido e o puxa para si e segura pela cintura e hinata se agarra em seu braços.

— Boke hinata boke! 

— Bakayama! — eles riem

— Você não precisa se desculpar, foi muito divertido mas eu vou perder você também alguma hor-

— Então, você está com medo de aproveitar o agora por medo de um futuro que você nem sabe como vai ser? 

— As pessoas uma hora vão embora...

— Sim, elas partem! Desculpa mas de verdade Tobio, se você soubesse como teria sido ano passado, passaria mais ou menos tempo com seu avô? 

Kageyama fica em silêncio, mais tempo óbvio! Hinata os aproxima ainda mais

— É doloroso mas as lembranças podem ser algo bom e criar novas lembranças ainda mais! Você está ignorando sua irmã, não sai mais com kuroo e os outros, não está aproveitando esse tempo comigo verdadeiramente… não estás vivendo Tobio, o futuro pode ser muito assustador mas você não esta só, I'm here, posso estar em uma clínica, no Brasil não importa eu estarei com você de um modo ou de outro, posso dizer isso por Miwa e Kuroo também! Então, permita-se viver e criar novos lações!

Shōyō Hinata era o tipo de pessoas que poderia falar muitas coisas idiotas mas sensatas as vezes e esses era um daquelez momentos sensatos.

Kageyama deu um beijo calmo na testa de Hinata e eles continuaram a patinar pelo rinque, caíram muitas vezes mas se divertiram no geral. Kageyama não estava concordando plenamente com o ruivo, era algo que demandava tempo, mas sabia que ele não estava errado.

**#**

Os dias seguintes foram de papéis, pesquisas, PDFs, e Hinata enfeitando a casa de Kageyama. Não estava como o apartamento de Hinata mas Tô io gostava de coisas simples. Eles não estavam namorando mas estavam indo bem.

Hinata agora tinha número de Miwa e começou a perguntar coisas que Tobio gostava, além de falar mal dele; Tobio tinha o número de Natsu e falavam dessas mesmas coisas.

No ano de falecido de avô de Tobio, Hinata ficou junto dele: a manhã que foi bem silenciosa mas o resto do dia eles saíram para caminhar e jogar um pouco de vôlei — seu avô não gostaria de o ver triste.

No dia 22/12 Shōyō, que dormiu na casa Kageyama, o acorda bem animado:

— Bom dia! Feliz 23 anos! Levanta hoje o dia vai ser incrível! — disse beijando a testa do moreno

Tobio agradeceu mas se perguntava como é possível alguém acordar tão animado de manhã cedo. Eles passaram o dia fazendo muitas coisas diferentes e algumas filas, de noite recemberam alguns amigos de Kageyama, fizeram videochamada com Miwa e seus pais, Natsu e a mãe de Hinata também.

O Natal chegou, Tobio não estava com medo, e eles combinaram de fazer o Natal na casa do biólogo; Miwa dizia que ela era a cupido de KageHina 

E de noite noite perto da 00h Kageyama resolver ler o bilhete de seu avô, foi até seu quarto pegar o bilhete, que dizia: 

Meu querido neto,

Feliz 22 anos, e desde já um Feliz Natal eu tenho muito orgulho da pessoa que você está se tornando, será bom em tudo que fizer, sinto que não verei mais seu crescimento um velho sabe quando chega seu momento. Espero que você encontre uma pessoa especial, de luz, não que você precise mas ia ser algo bom! Que você não perca o brilho do Natal, e das coisas boas que a vida oferece! Você tem pessoas que te amam e que te querem bem não as perca.

Amo você!

Kageyama não percebeu que estava chorando até Hinata enxugar suas lágrimas:

— Estamos te esperando na sala meu bem — Kageyama se levanta e o segue, a sala está decorada, tem comida, músicas mais ou menos chatas, pessoas rindo e conversando.

O futuro pode até ser assustador mas o presente é algo lindo que ele quer aproveitar o máximo que puder.

Ao dar 00h todos dizem Feliz Natal, e Kageyama encara Hinata e o segura pela cintura, e o beija, Shōyō corresponde, um beijo repleto de sentimentos — estes que nem o tempo ou a distância podem mudar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Feliz aniversário majuuuu!!
> 
> @GodaimeElly - meu twitter


End file.
